Gryffindor Heart, Slytherin Eyes
by Ms.Padfoot1
Summary: Ever wonder why Lily's life could have been spared when Voldemort made the attack in Godric's Hollow, that fateful Hollow's eve night? I mean she was muggle born and why would Voldemort kill her, he killed ever many others, why not her? Will be LJ later.


Lily walked into her dormitory trying with all her might to keep her eyelids from crashing down. She had been in the library all night working on an essay for Ancient Runes. The trick about the essay was that you had to write it in runes, that was what made Lily stay awake for longer than she had anticipated. She threw her bag at the foot of her bed; it gave a resounding 'thunk.' Lily trudged over to her bed, she looked down at the blankets and pillows and smiled, she could finally sleep! Oh joy! She threw herself onto her bed, not bothering to take off her shoes, Head Girl pin, or her time-turner. She couldn't care less about things like that, the shoes wouldn't bother her and she didn't care if the pin pricked her during the night, she just wanted to sleep.  
  
Within minutes Lily was asleep, but it was not a peaceful sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, disrupting her blankets and tossing her pillows on the floor. Her wand stabbed her from inside of the pocket of her school robes, but this didn't wake her up. She was oblivious to every thing around her. She slept through the trees scratching her window with their spindly limbs, she slept through the beginning of a thunderstorm, and she slept through the howling wind, even when it blew her window open.  
  
The window crashed against the wall, shattering some of the glass in the tiny diamond shapes that made up the transom. She didn't wake when the bitter cold wind of winter filled her room, making her shiver in the dark. The rain splashed onto her desk, giving the contents on top miniscule water stains. Lily just grabbed for her blanket, when she clutched her golden colored down comforter she pulled it up to her chin; knocking her time- turner in the process.  
  
Who knew how many times it had spun already amidst her tossing and turning. Lily rolled off of her back and attempted to roll on to her side. But she was already too close to the edge of the bed to try and do that. She fell from the bed, bringing the golden blanket crashing down with her. Her time- turner was thrown about her neck, spinning even more so on it's chain. Lily hit the icy stone floor with a tiny slap; her time-turner gave a final flail before crashing to the floor after its owner. Lily's eyes flew open and she watched the hourglass break upon the stone that made up most of the floor of the castle. Lily's eyes were wide as the room was filled with a glowing gold light that emitted from what was left of her time-turner.  
  
Lily gave a strangled scream as she was pulled mercilessly back in time. She didn't even know where in time she was going. When Lily finally came to where she was uncontrollably going she crashed to the cool flagstone of the Entrance Hall.  
  
While Lily looked around she sighed out loud, thanking God that she was in Hogwarts, but when was the only question. She got to her feet, unsteadily, and looked around for any sign of life. But no one was anywhere to be seen from where she stood. She walked towards the Great Hall, hoping it would be meal time, but no one was there. It had to be late in the afternoon, judging from the place of the sun; that she observed from the ceiling.  
  
She walked up the main stairwell; her shoes gave a soft click with every step she took. When she got to the top she stood there for a minute before walking down the hall leading toward the library.  
  
When she got there she stood in the door way for a moment before entering completely. Nobody noticed her as she hesitantly walked through the aisles of books. She walked all the way to the back, to where she usually sat, only to find that someone was already there, a boy that was wearing the Head Boy badge. She knew she was years out of her time because she knew all the Heads from her first to her seventh year. And this was not one of them.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, I didn't know anyone was here," Lily said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait," Lily stopped, "who are you?" The boy asked. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Lily uh, Potter," She replied. "And you are?" She asked him.  
  
"Tom Riddle," he said getting out of the chair he was in, he rested the book he was reading on the table top.  
  
"Uh, Tom, do you think you could take me to your Headmaster?" Lily asked, running a hand through her tousled hair.  
  
"Sure, this way."  
  
Tom led Lily back out of the labyrinth books and they walked in silence to the Griffin statue that lead up the Headmaster's office.  
  
"The password's Goshawk," Tom said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Goshawk, as in Miranda Goshawk?" Lily asked, placing a hand on him to make him stop.  
  
"Yeah," Tom said chuckling, "he fancies her, but he thinks that everyone in the school thinks he doesn't, ironic really. Well I'll see you later Lily," he said as he began to walk away.  
  
Lily looked at the griffin and tilted her head, it looked different somehow, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She shrugged and gave the password and it let her enter. She stepped onto the moving stairwell and waited 'til it brought her to the top. She knocked on the door, expecting to hear Dumbledore's kind voice, but she instead heard a different voice, one that was rougher.  
  
"Enter," the gruff voice called. Lily pushed the door open slowly and then stepped into the office rather timidly. "How can I help you?" the Headmaster behind the desk asked.  
  
"Well, my first question is what year is it?" Lily asked walking over to a chair.  
  
"1953," Lily paled, "What's wrong dear?" The Headmaster asked.  
  
"What's your name sir?" Lily asked, this time sitting down.  
  
"I'm Headmaster Denethor Dippet, who are you?" he asked leaning forward on his desk.  
  
"Is there an Albus Dumbledore here?" Lily asked, ignoring the Headmaster's question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think I could talk to him first," Lily asked. Dippet sighed.  
  
"I suppose." Dippet pulled himself out of his chair; he walked over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder into the flames and called 'Albus Dumbledore.' A moment later Dumbledore's head appeared amidst the emerald flames.  
  
"What is it Denethor?" Dumbledore asked, his half moon glasses sliding down his nose.  
  
"Could you come here," The Headmaster said walking back to his chair. Dumbledore nodded and then disappeared. He reappeared a second later, brushing the soot off of his deep purple robes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This young lady here would like to talk to you," Denethor said motioning to Lily.  
  
"Oh?" Dumbledore said sitting in the chair next to Lily.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dippet, I'm from the future," Lily said looking at the two of them in turn.  
  
"Have you seen anyone here, in this time yet?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, Tom Riddle," Lily replied.  
  
"What did you tell him you name was?"  
  
"Lily Potter, but my actual name is Lily Evans, I'm from the year 1978 and I'm a seventh year," Lily said giving them both a brief overview.  
  
"Okay, well that's good, smart thinking with telling a different last name," Dippet said smiling. Dumbledore nodded. "We will sort you at Dinner."  
  
"But sir, I'm a Gryffindor," Lily said pointing to the emblem on her robe.  
  
"In your time," Dumbledore said, "But in this time it could be different."  
  
"Okay, when is dinner?" Lily asked.  
  
"Now," Dippet said rising from his chair. Dumbledore and Lily followed the suit.  
  
The three of them walked into the Great Hall which was already filled with students eating. On the way there they had agreed upon a story that Lily would use about her past.  
  
Headmaster Dippet stood at the teacher's table and beckoned for silence.  
  
"We have a new student this evening, Ms. Lily Potter, a transfer from Beauxbatons. She is Professor Dumbledore's niece and she will be joining us for the rest of this school year. She will join the seventh year of what ever house that Sorting hat chooses for her," Dippet nodded to Professor Doumbledore who placed the hat on his 'niece's' head.  
  
'Ah, someone who is out of place.hmmm.' said the hat in her ear.  
  
'Yes, I was in Gryffindor in my own time,' Lily thought, she hoped the hat would get her hint.  
  
'Well, let's see, where to put you, where to put you?'  
  
'Uh, how about Gryffindor,' the hat ignored her.  
  
'You have courage no doubt about that, quite clever, friendly, hard working, cunning, I know where to put you,' the hat paused.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" apparently the hat didn't get her hint. 


End file.
